


Morphine Lollipops

by sithgem



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, dangan ronpa 3
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Scars, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithgem/pseuds/sithgem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a distinct lack of these two lesbians in this world and I intend to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morphine Lollipops

Ruruka sat on the ground, breathing deeply. How long had she been trapped here? A day? A month? A year? Who knew. The deaths kept happening and she had no clue how to escape it. Someone among them was a traitor. And she'd find out who.

She figured it would be Seiko the moment she saw her. Her plan was to get close to her and have her reveal her secret to her. That way, she could escape this place outside of a body bag. It was a safe enough guess. She was worrisome enough to look at and her stilted speech didn't help her. It would be easy once she got close to her.

But now that she had, Ruruka couldn't even fool herself into thinking that Seiko was really the traitor. She was just a troubled, sleepless girl. She just wanted a home and to be loved. Ruruka's heart pinged with guilt that their friendship was built off of her plans to betray her.

Suddenly, cut off from her thoughts, Ruruka felt a tap on her shoulder. She started up and whipped around at the touch. Only one hand could be so feather-light.

"Seiko?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I have something t-to show you," Seiko swallowed her stutter. Ruruka squinted.

"What is it?"

"I-I'll show you when we get there," Seiko's hands twitched with exhaustion. She let out a shaky sigh. "S-sorry... F-follow me. Please."

Quickly, Seiko fled around a corner. Ruruka hesitated, then followed her. She could barely see her her silhouette in the darkness before she bumped against her back.

"Sorry!" Seiko yelped, turning around. "A-are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ruruka brushed down her coat. "What do you want to show me?"

Seiko fussed with her jacket and breathed something to herself. Then, she blinked up at her.

"You know," she began. "I-I never thought you'd, um, be the type to... to like. Someone like me. S-so... When you defended me-the first day we were here-I, um, I didn't know what to say." She scratched her neck. "S-so, I've been thinking lately th-that, um..." Seiko took a deep breath. "Close your eyes."

"Why do I have to-?"

"Please. Just... Close your eyes."

Ruruka stared a little while longer, then shut her eyes. There was a shuffle of clothes. Something fell. Ruruka gulped. Maybe she was right the first time. Maybe Seiko was actually going to kill her. Maybe she was brandishing a knife and she should have left her while she had the chance.

"Open them."

Slowly, Ruruka looked. Her held back a gasp.

At Seiko's side, she held her mask. Her eyes averted Ruruka. And then... she saw her mouth. Burn marks. Horrible, horrible scars running all across her lips. Failed experiments, Ruruka guessed. They looked painful, red and dry. And suddenly everything made sense. Her speach. Her actions. Why she wore the mask...

Seiko inhaled shakily and moved to put the mask back on.

Ruruka didn't know why she did it. Heat of the moment? Guilt? Love? She didn't know. But when her lips pressed against Seiko's... Fireworks. It was all she could use to describe it. It was only a moment, but it was so, so... WOW!

When Ruruka pulled away, she looked at Seiko's stunned face. Neither of them spoke for a second. Then, Ruruka was shuffling with her coat and moving to run. Then, Seiko caught her arm and pulled her back.

For the first time since she'd met her, she truly saw Seiko smile. It was small, but it was so pure and so kind. Her scars melted away with Ruruka's heart and she wanted to see that expression for the rest of her life.

But just as soon as it had come, Seiko wrapped the mask back around her face. She pulled Ruruka close and pressed a covered kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Without another word, Seiko walked away. Ruruka leaned against the hallway wall. What the fuck had she gotten herself into.


End file.
